


You Hurt Me

by flickawhip



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the reason I get upset so quickly is because I'd never do the things people do to hurt me... to hurt them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Hurt Me

Anger tore at Jean as she yelled, barely keeping her temper controlled, her eyes locked on Lucien, her hands rough as she pushed him back off her. 

"GET OFF ME."

Roz had been quick to rise, sensing danger, pulling Jean back and holding her tight when she turned to press her face into her neck, stroking her hair gently, her gaze fixed on Lucien. 

"She told you to leave her alone... today was not the day to push it..."

Lucien had sighed, acknowledging her point and sighing again as he realized just how close he had come to ruining any chance he could ever have. 

"I..."

"Just go."

Roz cuts across him fiercely, watching until he leaves then turning her gaze to Jean, wiping her eyes gently. 

"You okay Tiger?"

"Tiger?"

"You have one hell of a growl Jeannie..."

"I... oh hell."

Jean sighs before she adds. 

"I think the reason I get upset so quickly is because I'd never do the things people do to hurt me... to hurt them..."

"I know."

Roz speaks softly, curling an arm around Jean again. 

"Come on... come and relax."


End file.
